Twos company, threes a Tango
by AidenKelly
Summary: What was possibly going through their heads during the oh so sexy tango scene.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah I know, I have another story to be working on but I watched the tango clip way too many times and a bunny escaped. Slippery little rodents.

Don't Own lost girl, never did probably never will.

...

She gave Hale a reassuring nod as the lights dimmed and the music started. They could do this. They had to.

"One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four..."

"Stop counting Hale!" she whispered, terrified that someone would hear him. She had no idea that somebody's overly sensitive ears had already picked up on her partner's panic.

As she twisted him around so that her back was flush against his front she couldn't help but hiss between clenched teeth, "And hold me close, I'm not your Nona."

One of the pairs of eyes watching them narrowed. The siren was a bloody idiot. It took everything in his power not to pull her away from the other man and show her how close HE could get.

In an effort to try and pull Hale out of his terrified shell, she put a touch more of a grind in her hips than was necessary. Her effort was unappreciated. At least by Hale.

"Stop squirming." was all he could mutter. The angry look on her face was lost on Hale, but not completely unnoticed by the man watching.

She was about to reach the end of her rope. "Damnit, act like you want to rip my clothes off." She spun into his arms and leaned back, revealing the smooth column of her throat.

This was more than he could stand. He drained his drink in one swift swallow.

"Oh golly. That's more awkward than your attempt at small talk."

"I agree. Exscuse me." He grinned with anticipation and started for the dance floor. If she wanted someone who wished to tear her clothes off, She was in for a treat.

Kenzi's patience was at its breaking point when Hale smiled over head. "I got it, partner." Her head spun. Who was he talking to? She suddenly felt a flush of heat down her back. Dyson. FUCK! She had no choice but to go with it.

"You really don't." She supressed a tremor of desire at his voice. The things that man did to her. She gave herself a mental slap. FOCUS she told her inner Kenzi. She could only hoped he could keep up.

At the feel of his warn hands spanning her tiny waist, she gasped and laced her fingers through his hair. He tugged her across the dancefloor away from Hale, who had a dumbstruck look on his face. She would have laughed If she wasn't so busy trying to figure out who the hot chick he had been talking to was. Plus, he wasn't following her feet at all.

She spun away from him only to tug her back. As she fell into his arms, he swept her backwards as far as he could. That was when he saw the pale blue flames in her eyes. "Who's the brunette?" she asked with false sweetness.

There was no way he was falling for it. She was jealous, pure and simple. "Would you just shut up and let me less for once?"

She glared at him. If thats how he wanted to play, then she would play. For keeps.

They extended their arms gracefully before he pulled her to her feet again and captured her small hand within his own. They moved perfectly in sync, both in tune with the others body. Never once did his eyes leave her face. Staring into them, she could have sworn she saw them flash gold.

He lifted her slightly so her feet could fly through the air. Once they were back under her, he sent Kenzi spinning away. He held out his arms, anticipating her return but was disappointed when she went straight to Hale.

'Oh. Is that how it is?' The wolf thought to himself. 'Then lets go, little girl.'

...

A.N. I mean no copyright infringement. I simply wanted to write about what they were possibly thinking. Review people! I'm starting to think I suck at writing. If you review mine, I'll review hours. Quid pro quo Clarice.


	2. Chapter 2

I am starting to think I devote too much time to fanfic. Is there such a thing?

Lost Girl doesn't belong to me, I am simply borrowing it and will return it only slightly used.

...

Dyson watched as his partner in crime moved intimately with Kenzi. H e removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. Hale may be flirtatious with her on a daily basis, but he had something better. He was the one she went to most whenever she felt vulnerable. He circled the pair, his eyes never straying from her. She was far to special for someone like Hale to use and discard. The thought made him growl softly.

Hearing this, Hale watched his friend warily. The way Dyson looked at Kenzi was the same way the big bad wolf looked at red riding hood. Like she was prey, something be devoured. He had no idea that was exactly what the shifter was thinking. Hale tightened his grip slightly.

Kenzi couldn't take her eyes off of him. The way he moved brought to mind a panther stalking his prey, not a wolf. She watched his eyes flash gold at the sight of her. Well it was nice to know she wasn't the only one affected by the situtation. Feeling Hale pull her closer, she tore her eyes away from the wolf and looked into his chocolate brown eyes and was surprised by the heat in them.

'What the Fae?' she thought bewildered as he spun her through the air. 'Its not dancing. Their FIGHTING over me.' She smiled at the idea. 'Might as well enjoy it.'

Dyson clapped his hands, catching her attention. 'Well, if you get to play Cinderella for a day, you might as well a steal the shoes'. As she slipped across the floor, seductively, Kenzi's eyes never left his. As he caught her in his arms, she sank to the floor submissivly. Watching her, the blood drained from his head into other parts of his anatomy. She was so going to pay for the torture he was enduring.

As the pair rotated, Kenzi tried to look everywhere but at the impressive 'wolf junk' that was at eye level with her. She felt her body flush with heat at the thoughts running through her mind. If his were anything like hers, they both needed their minds washed out with soap.

Kenzi looked up at Dyson with a slight smirk on her lips as he pulled her to her feet. Moving back towards Hale, she had no idea that the shifter was thinking of other things she could do with those lips. Yet he said nothing.

Good things come to those who wait.

...

No copyright infringement intended. I simply wanted to write about what they were possibly thinking. Review people! I'm starting to think I suck at writing. If you review mine, I'll review yours. Quid pro quo Clarice.


	3. Chapter 3

I am starting to think I devote too much time to fanfic. Is there such a thing? Nah...Btw, love you couchjumper for the review! Lost Girl doesn't belong to me, I am simply borrowing it and will return it only slightly used.

...

As Hale took her into his arms, she noticed a sudden heat at her back. A quick glance confirmed that they were not alone. Her heart did a little dance. Sandwiched between two equally hot men? Well, maybe Dyson was a tad hotter, and had a sexier voice, also, he was wicked strong... She blinked. Well, maybe 'equally hot' was a bit generous. At least in Hale's case.

While She thought on this, the Fae in question were staring each other down, daring the other to blink. Dyson was the winner. There was no way some Siren could best an Alpha Shifter. The idea made him do some smirking of his own.

Hale wanted to do some snarling of his own. The way Dyson held her as if she were his property. It pissed him off, to say the least. He stared at the wolf, daring him to make his move. Dyson simply looked at him. Not even threatening. Just stared. Hale winced inwardly. Maybe he was being stupid. After all, Kenzi was her own woman.

Not even realizing the battle of wills going on above her head, the girl in question pushed away from Hale and fell back into Dyson's arms. He cushioned her fall and drew her leg up to his lips. He brushed them against her silky skin and was rewarded when he heard her heart skip a beat. He tilted his head to look into her pale eyes and fought hard not to grin at the heat in them. He dropped his gaze to her lips. Her heart actually stopped. This is it! He is really going to kiss me. Again!

...

No copyright infringement intended. I simply wanted to write about what they were possibly thinking. Review people! I'm starting to think I suck at writing. If you review mine, I'll review yours. Quid pro quo Clarice.


	4. Chapter 4

Writers block! Evil Twilight plot-bunnnies!


End file.
